


Save the Day

by Grumpy Gamers and Vibrant Colors (CantolopeJeevas)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Gen, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantolopeJeevas/pseuds/Grumpy%20Gamers%20and%20Vibrant%20Colors
Summary: When rookie hero Jackaboy Man finds himself in a spot of trouble, it's up to sexy and stealthy duo Danny Sexbang and Ninja Brian to save the day. But things are a little more complex than they seem...





	Save the Day

Dan sauntered into the kitchen, towel wrapped around his waist. The only thing that could follow a nice shower was a tasty, totally garbage for his health snack. But as he rummaged through the cupboard, he couldn’t find a single damn thing that would satisfy him.

“Brian, where the fuck are the chips?”

A voice from the living room answered him, “Hey, forget about that, there’s some shit going on that you might wanna see!”

Probably more  _ breaking news _ . It ran his and Brian’s life like a shitty boss, calling them both at all hours to do its bidding. Why the hell couldn’t breaking news be good? For once he’d like to see a special report on puppies playing in a field instead of  _ insert villain name here _ using a giant robot to destroy buildings.

Sighing, he went into the living room. To his surprise, the reporter that usually did this sort of thing wasn’t there. That sucked. The only good part about this bullshit as being able to see his semi-crush.

Instead, the city’s favorite rookie hero  _ Jackaboy Man  _ stood front and center. He looked cheery, with a sunshine-y grin on his face. Really, nothing seemed to out of the ordinary, besides the silence. That was a little bit creepy.

“This has been happening for five minutes now,” Brian explained. “He hasn’t even blinked.”

Scratch that.  _ Insanely  _ creepy, then.

Dan sat down and stared intently at the screen. Unfortunately, he couldn’t decipher anything important through the TV. Jackaboy Man seemed happy. If a little lifeless in the eyes.

“Now’s not the time to get a boner,” Brian said dryly, shooting him a wry smirk. 

“Shut up, I’m just trying to see if anything’s happening,” Dan muttered, not even sparing him a glance. Good thing, too, because a figure with pitch-black eyes glitched onto the screen for a split second. “Look, something just happened! Did you see that?”

“No…?”

Just then, Jackaboy Man cocked his head to the side. “You all loved him so much,” he said cryptically, voice rough and low. Not normal from the interviews Dan’s seen of him. “He saved you all from villains, monsters, petty criminals… But he couldn’t save himself.”

The figure from before suddenly replaced him, while a glitched image of Jackaboy Man crying and covered in blood overlayed over the feed. It disappeared, leaving only the demonic presence on screen- grin still on his face.

“And you all  **ref̕use̛d͟** to return the favor,” he continued, as he moved unnaturally, head tilting to inhuman angles, a knife being swung around haphazardly. “And now he’s gone. You killed him.  **_C̢on͝gr̵at̶ųl҉at̷ions.͘_ ** ”

“Dan-”

“Yeah, let’s go,” he said without further prompting. This was something that shook him to the core. Villains were typically campy rebels with emotional baggage, not whatever  _ this  _ was. And to target Jackaboy Man of all heroes? That just wasn’t right.

It didn’t help that he felt a twinge of guilt. Yeah, no one thought about saving  _ heroes _ . But Jackaboy Man was just a young man trying to do his best to make the world a better place. Very much human and vulnerable, like the rest of the world.

He needed to be saved. And he was  _ going _ to be.

Dan’s spandex smacked him in the face. He glared at Brian, who already donned his ninja gear. Even through the mask Dan could tell he was grinning at him.

“Real necessary,  _ dick _ .”

* * *

Dan busted into the building, announcing carelessly, “Fear not, helpless citizens! Danny Sexbang is here to save the day!”

Unfortunately, no one was around. Well, almost. Sitting against the wall, holding his bleeding side, was Egoraptor. AKA: Dan’s other best friend, Arin.

Dan and Brian both rushed to his side. While Brian looked over the wound, Dan grabbed Arin’s face and said, “Fuck, man, what the hell happened? Why’re you alone, where's Suzy?”

“Thought I could handle it, so I told her to stay home,” Arin groaned, hissing in pain from Brian’s less than careful medical attention. “I'll be fine. But fuck, man… This guy’s crazy. I couldn't get a hit on him, he kept fucking glitching out of the way. It's like trying to catch smoke!”

Dan and Brian shared a look.

“Take Arin home,” Dan ordered, getting to his feet. “I'll deal with this.”

Brian glared at him in an overprotective way that only happened once in a blue moon. Dan held a hand up to stop any argument, even though it wasn't necessary.

“You won't be able to hit him anyway,” he argued. “I'll try talking him down. Just hurry back in case I get my ass kicked.”

“Dude,” Arin joined in, looking at him with worry in his eyes, “you seriously don't know what you're up against. I'm pretty sure this guy’s some kind of demon.”

“I'm Danny Sexbang,” he assured with the dopey grin of his persona. “You know, the greatest hero ever? I'll be fine.”

Without a word, Brian hefted Arin to his feet, and shot Dan one last concerned look. Dan merely gave him a thumbs up. Then in a poof, he was all alone.

Slowly, he made his way through the building. It wasn't too hard to find where he needed to go. Sheer hatred and rage permeated the air. All he had to do was follow the thick of it. The closer he got, the more it suffocated him, making him want to curl up and sleep for an eternity.

The demon was still in the news room, sitting on the desk while he flipped his knife into the air. What was he doing?

Dan leaned against the doorway with a cheesy smile on his face. “Hey,” he called out in a seductive tone, “come here often?”

That earned him a stunned look, followed by a knife flying right towards his face. Thankfully he managed to dodge it and quip, “Woah, I usually save that for the second date!”

“You can't save him,” the demon growled, knife returning to hand like it never left. “It's pointless. I'm the only one here now.  _ I'm _ the  **her̢o** !”

“Well, what's your hero name?” Dan asked, hands up to show he wasn't going to pull any moves. “Everyone has one. Mine’s Danny Sexbang.” He winked and added as an after-thought, “I'm the sexiest hero you'll ever meet.”

“...Anti,” the demon replied as he carefully eyed Dan up. His confusion was visceral, but still followed by thick waves of rage.

“Badass,” Dan replied earnestly, a gentle smile on his face. Normally he didn't go the  _ genuinely nice _ route, instead choosing to casually seduce and/or confuse villains, but it seemed like this guy needed it. “Nice to meet you, Anti. Now, I really need to know where Jackaboy Man is.”

“I  _ told  _ you!” Anti growled and gnashed his teeth together, black eyes shimmering. “He's not here! It's just  **m̶e̴** !”

Behind the resurgence of anger, Dan felt a small twinge of fear and  _ hope _ . He held onto it firmly, and tried to pull it through the sea of hatred. “I saw him on TV,” he explained gently, trying to ease Anti. “I know he's here.”

“What're you doing!?” Anti snapped, hands on his head. “ **S̢t͜op͡ i̛t̴!҉** Stop fucking with me!”

Dan quickly glanced around for any sign if Jackaboy Man. But as soon as his eyes landed back on Anti, he noticed something. The face, the hair- this guy looked a lot like the missing hero. And that's when he realized the truth of the matter. It fueled him to pull even harder on that glimmer he caught- and fast, before Anti could try fighting back.

With a horrible scream, Anti started glitching out. Then in a flash, he tackled Dan and raised his knife up high. “Stop trying to bring him back! It's my turn now!  **L̛et m̧e ̴h̕a̧ve̴ it!̡** ”

“I'm trying to save  _ you _ !” Dan insisted, arms fruitless in front of himself as a last line of defense. “It's unhealthy to be so negative, man! I'm just trying to get you to chill out!”

It was so close. That glimmer was more like a fully formed feeling, on par with the hatred surrounding it. Just another minute and...

“No, no,  **n͡o͜** !” The knife swung down, missing Dan’s face by a mere inch. “You don't get it! I'll fucking kill you!”

“As kinky as that sounds,” Dan said, hoping his persona would ease Anti once more. “I think you need a break. Maybe a nap, just some time to chill the fuck out for a second. Doesn't that sound nice?”

“This is  _ my _ chance!” Anti began to ramble, almost incoherently. Inky tears trailed down his cheeks, and his glitching grew even worse. “He always gets to play hero!  _ I  _ want that attention! I deserve it! Everyone's  **f͢avo͟rit҉e͝ bo͡y̡** is going to die! I’ll be the  **o͡n̡ly̵ ͟ǫne l͠ef͢t** !”

“That’s not something heroes do,” Dan explained as he sat up. Now up close and personal, he could actually see something flickering in Anti’s eyes. “You can’t kill the competition. Makes the workload unbearable.”

Anti opened his mouth, but it was already too late. Dan had dragged the glimmer to the surface, and with a strangled cry Anti glitched out of existence. In his place was a dazed and  _ very _ confused Jackaboy Man, who mumbled something incoherent under his breath. He leaned forward and rested his head on Dan’s shoulder.

Brian appeared in a puff of smoke, in battle stance. But as soon as he saw Dan was safe and sound, he dropped it and raised an eyebrow at the scene before him. As if saying,  _ I should’ve expected to see this. _

“It’s not like that,” Dan huffed out. “And it’s a really long story. Help me carry him to the apartment. He’s had a rough day.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a totally spur of the moment thing I wrote in one sitting. I just started thinking and then this idea popped into my head? So here's this after an eternity, haha.


End file.
